The Onceler's return
by masterlokiseverus159
Summary: When the Once-ler's time has come, all of Ted's family gather to send him off with best wishes. But the Lorax is determined to give Oncie another chance, even a younger body. So when he wakes up feeling ten times livelier one day he doesn't know what to think. How will he cope with O'Hares forces. And will he ever truly forgive himself. Set after the movie-no OC just adventure R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Oncler's POV

He hadn't expected it if he was honest. For anyone to turn up let alone Ted, was a dream come true-Hope had returned and now he could move on to greater places. The truffula trees were growing quite nicely and Ted came by every week to stop for a chat and bring marshmallows for him. Even his dear friend Lorax had returned and with his big orange mustache too! It was too good to be true. It seemed as though things were getting better...

But then don't ever work out his way now, do they?

His health deteriorated by the minute and it wouldn't be long before... No. He wouldn't think like that or let Ted's family or the Lorax know about this. That his coughs were becoming more frequent. That his breathing was now constantly laboured. That he could hardly stand tall ,let alone make pancakes like he used to. Oh, his time had come alright! He knew he was too old and as long as the trees were growing back he was ok with it. He was ready to die.

* * *

Hey everyone awesome out there! This is my first story and it's based on the Once-ler and the dangers he has to face when he is changed back to how he was all those years ago (By the Lorax of course:) Basically, right now he's dying and doesn't know how to say it to anyone-Poor Oncie;( But don't worry cuz there's plenty in store yet...

Stay tuned...


	2. A new beginning

Chapter 1- A new beginning

Lorax's pov

After a good few years, things were finally beginning to return to normal. Of course it would take time before things were Exactly how they used to be, but at least things were improving and with the love and care the trees were being given, he was sure it wouldn't be too long.

As he stood in front of the Once-lers lerkum, he took a deep breath of the now fresh and clean air and stared in bewilderment at the sight before him. And Oh what a sight it was! The sun radiated its way past, tearing through clouds as if making way to shine on something even greater. The Truffula trees now as tall as beanpole waved through the air in a sort of surreal and tranquil way. The Lorax could get used to this. Even the grass that was lush and green reflected the very image it used to be years ago. The scene was almost the same. Almost. He had to admit, he did miss the singing barbaloots, flying swamee swans and of course the peculiar coloured humming fish. They were all so unique and special that it used to add to this place. All this now plus them and this paradise would be what it once was. But he had the Once-ler and the girl named Audrey and that young kid Ted that beanpole seemed really attached to as if he was really important or something.

Ahhh now there was something strange going on with Beanpole but the lorax wasn't sure what. Something he couldn't quite put his furry finger on. He had meant to ask why Beanpole was taking longer to wake up every morning and why he wouldn't make pancakes like he used to. Maybe there was something wrong with Beanpole. Maybe he was not well or worse... The Lorax's mustache quivered in fear for a second but soon calmed down. He was obviously over thinking this and quite frankly it could be just that he doesn't like pancakes or has forgotten the recipe. It could be a human thing for all he knew so what was there to worry about. Either way it didn't matter because he had jobs to do if all was well. He spun around to now face the door of the lerkum belonging to his dear Once-ler.

"Maybe I should surprise him and make some pancakes seeing as he's forgotten" The Lorax smiled to himself at the genius idea.

But first thing was first. He had to get inside. He had to wake the Once-ler up.

He took a cautios step inside hoping to catch a hint of sun through the dark blackout curtains. All around the room there seemed to be a sea of books, posters, old pots and pans and of course thneeds. The Lorax was careful not to trip over any of the junk as he made his way over to the creaky stairs. Each step lasted a minute as the Lorax kept stopping to see if the next step was going to break. Thankfully they didn't and he finally made his way to the top successfully. On the top floor only one room was inhabited. The rest were dusty and completely vacant. Taking a sharp turn to the left he noticed there were letters lying everywhere with the strange little markings the Once-ler refered to as words. Odd. Beanpole hardly ever wrote things down. Sure he drew alot and had design ideas but that wasn't the same. That was different. These looked like drafts of the same letter discarded over and over in frustration. He would need to talk to Beanpole about that.

"Beanpole? Are you awake? _Beanpole?"_

When the Lorax caught sight of him, he noticed the hacking sound of his coughs was much louder today than it was yesterday. Oh and there was blood spurting out infused with saliva. Wait! Blood!

"Beanpole, what happened? Speak to me! Beanpole"

The Once-ler's sad, cold blue eyes stared up at him giving him a look he couldn't understand. At least he had stopped coughing now (he had been coughing for at least a good few minutes).The old man sighed and laughed slightly when he said:

"It's nothing really...Nothing to worry about. It's actually a good thing"

* * *

Hello everyone-Just to say I will update quickly because I know how frustrating it can be to wait (been there before).

So the story at this moment takes us to the point where old Oncie's getting worse and the Lorax is starting to figure it out. In the next chapter:

"That doesn't look very good Beanpole. What are you hiding?"

"Trust me there's nothing to worry about"... Stay tuned:)


	3. The beginning of the end

Chapter 2-The beginning of the end

Ted's pov

He grabbed his red helmet, pulled his one-wheeler bike by the handle and hopped on. It was his favourite day of the week and he could never contain his excitement when it came to this. It was Friday and everything was perfect-but not because it was the weekend. Today he would see both Audrey and the Once-ler. Yes it would mean escaping the city again but sometimes that was the best part (not to mention O'Hare wasn't here anymore to stop him).

The people of the town had declared that O'Hare was unfit to stay in town and he was charged with illegally selling an open air free product and creating extensive damages to the environment outside the wall. It was just as well really, that they sent him out of the wall and into the outside world, since he had partially caused it (though the Once-ler was also responsible but no one remembered him and he was already outside the wall anyway). If O'Hare had stayed he probably would have made life very difficult for Ted and the Once-ler. Actually that worried Ted slightly as O'Hare could very well have found out about the Once-ler and could be trying to hunt him down. The Once-ler did have the ex-deeds to the town as mayor (though he refused to claim the position). Right now, though some guy named Boris had become the new town mayor bringing in this new fresh food policy-sort of like a grow your own food fest. That was probably how he became mayor since growing things was the biggest faze right now. It was hilarious to watch people try to grow toasters or chickens. You would see these feathers and wires sticking out of the ground of almost every house. Thing is Ted would have been like that too if the Once-ler hadn't taught him about trees. It was great to have friends like Audrey and the Once-ler.

"Mom, Grammy, I'm just going out to see the Oncler. And it's time to pick Audrey up. Il be back in a couple of hours, ok?"

"Alright Ted, and don't forget the marshmallows. They're on the table" His mom replied.

Ted grabbed the bag, put on the helmet and started the engine. He drove past all the busy people and pulled up outside Audrey's painted house (She had painted it again after the O'Hare incident).

"Audrey, you comin?"

"Just a minute"

She stepped out of the door and took a minute to look around her. Ted just looked straight at her. He loved her red, mildly, wavy hair and her subtle olive coloured eyes always had that bright cheery look to them. She was wonderful whatever she was doing or wearing. As she turned her eyes to him, her already huge smile became wider and she laughed lightly at the sight of Ted grinning at her.

"Audrey you look great"

"awww Ted you always say that!"

Well, it was to be expected-she always looked great.

"hop on, il give you a lift"

"As if you weren't going to anyway, considering we are going to the same place, together' She laughed to herself happily. Ted loved that word. Together. So full and complete sounding.

"Oh yeah..." Ted's very smart, dream-like reply came.

Audrey climbed onto the bike and Ted started for the Oncler's lerkum, well past the outskirts of the city.

Oncler's pov

Damn it! The Lorax had caught him. He knew he couldn't hide it for long but still, it would have been good to hav given some prior warning or a hint. Now the Oncler was stuck with no way to escape.

"Beanpole what is this? What's happening?"

"Like I said, a rather good thing" He frowned when he repeated it. The Lorax noticed this.

"That doesn't look very good beanpole, what are you hiding!?"

"Trust me. There's nothing to worry about..." The Oncler tried again. Maybe Moustache would just drop it. He could certainly hope.

"Look _Oncler, _don't try and fool me, I can clearly see something is really wrong and this isn't the first time!"

The Oncler flinched back in shock. For one, the Lorax never _ever_ called him Oncler. And second, how did he know this wasn't the first time. Was it really that obvious? Was he really that bad? If that was the case...

"I don't have much time..." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Look, I don't know how to say this...where's Ted? He's coming today isn't he?

"Yeah but what does the kid have to do with any of this?" The Lorax had calmed down slightly. That was good. That would make this easier. A lot easier.

* * *

Hey again:) so first thank you to my first reviews-I love you guys from the bottom of my heart and you really made my day, So much that I posted this chapter as fast as I could. Really the encouragement does help and all writers should know what I mean.I am pretty new to this so I rely on you guys to put me on the right path. Thank you!

Ok so the Lorax has caught Oncie and is pretty shocked (just like Oncie is) so we will see in the near future how Oncie is able to break his news to everyone. Also, this is the first time we meet Ted and Audrey. I was thinking I might do a pov from Audrey because she is kind of a spectator at the moment-but once again your thoughts would be thoroughly appreciated.

With that said, I would like to say...On with the story;)


	4. A sorrowful truth

Chapter 3-A sorrowful truth

Ted's pov

Making sure not to run over all the new growing saplings, he made sure to move quickly to the Oncler. It was just past 4:00pm and Ted could already feel his time reducing rapidly. He didn't like it. In fact, he hated it.

"Oh don't worry. I mean, I'm sure if you missed a few extra minutes of being with him, you could make up for it next week" Audrey reminded him.

Well that was the thing. Ted often found himself feeling as though the Oncler didn't have that much time. He was after all a very old man and had been barely surviving in the smog outside the town for who knows how many years. The Oncler had once told him that the only reason why he was still alive was to discover the meaning behind the 'Unless' embedded in the rock. Other than that, he would have had no reason to live and probably would have taken a gun and shot himself just out of pure guilt. The thought made Ted sad as that would have meant the Oncler would never have existed and the Truffula trees would never have come back. But it also meant the he had to live with the guilt for all those years. Ted wondered what it would have been like but couldn't imagine a happy, young, carefree Oncler from the tale being so depressed that he wanted to end everything.

"Hey we're here! Ted slow down. You just went past it!"

"Whoops! Mind was distracted. Sorry!"

He quickly backtracked till he was right outside the creaky house. From the outside, Ted could hear faint shouting:

"Why can't you tell me!?"

"Look it's complicated..."

"I know something is wrong Beanpole, there's no point waiting for the kids"

Well there was no mystery as to who was inside. Or who were inside. To Ted, they sounded like an old couple fighting over something crazy and stupid but was being made to sound overly dramatic. Audrey could hear this too and was probably thinking the same thing so they both agreed to go inside. After so many times spent visiting they knew the layout well and both charged up the stairs, took a sharp turn to the left and gasped at the sight before them.

Oncler's pov

Before he had a chance to react, he realised the stupid moustache was throwing his stuff at him. As he sprang behind the nearest object he watched with wide eyes as the Lorax grabbed some cutlery and other kitchen utensils."I probably look like an idiot, hiding behind this broken chair" He sighed to himself sadly while trying to deflect a flying bowl coming his way. This was not enjoyable in the least and was certainly not helping the situation. Just as he was about to yell 'Stop' (rather dramatically) he caught a glimpse of red and yellow and realised Ted and Audrey were standing at the door, gaping at his rather unfortunate fate. The Oncler could only hope he didn't look quite as pitiful as he thought.

"Listen, I can explain everything now, Ted and Audrey are here!"

The Lorax stopped his incessant throwing of forks and turned to meet the kids shocked expressions. This wasn't a good day for any of them and it was only going to get worse.

Lorax's pov

The kids wouldn't stop staring, which was slightly uncomfortable. But what was the point? The Lorax had to do what the Lorax had to do. And if his friendly Beanpole was hiding something from him, he was going to get it out.

"Look there is nothing wrong with what is being done here. Go and sit in the other room and we'll meet you there in a few minutes." He tried but could see that already they were starting to glare at him. The kid-Ted- then closed his mouth and began his endless questions of evil.

"What is going ON HERE?"

"Hey kid! I only want answers from him" He said pointing a pan at the Oncler.

"What HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"Wait...kid I haven't done anything to him as of yet" At least he thought he hadn't. He didn't want to hurt the Oncler if that was what the kid was thinking. What a stupid kid. As if the guardian of the forest would try to hurt his best friend-yes he would try to _bribe_ him with a few simple techniques such as this, but other than that...

"Kid, I don't mean any harm"

"Oh yeah? well whats that?" Ted pointed to the little red specks that covered part of the chair, floor and bed behind them. He was pointing to the blood. "_Ohhhhh, that makes so much sense" _He thought to himself. The kid thought he was a murderer.

"I would never harm-"

"That was me" All faces turned to the Oncler as he breathed heavily.

"I have Tuberculosis"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd so, the truth is revealed to all. But how will they all react? And will they understand what this means? Will our Oncie get better? Tell me what you think. Like I said before, your opinions matter and ideas are always welcome, along with theories, so please review and make me happy:)

Carrying on then...Onwards to the next chapter;)...


	5. Falling farther

Chapter 4-Falling farther

Oncler's pov

And then there was silence. They all just stared for what seemed to be the longest minute of his life before they all burst into an uproar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TUBERCULOSIS!?"

"WHY didn't you tell us!?"

"What the HECK IS A TULABILOSOS?"

The Oncler took a minute to decide that he was not going to answer any of those questions. It was too complicated and besides, maybe the kids would do all the explaining to the Lorax. They certainly understood what it meant in the long run judging by the look on their faces. It was quite ironic really. The great Oncler wouldn't die because of old age, oh no! He was going to be claimed by bad lungs. It could have started long ago, maybe even killed him. An end to his misery but no! It had to happen when something good was finally happening. But... He had deserved it hadn't he? Of course he had.

"May I have a moment alone please?"

None denied him the request and all three trudged out in silence, leaving the Oncler to his own thoughts. He needed some time to realise what he had just said.

* * *

When he finally emerged out of the empty room, he was shocked by how dark it was. Judging by the lonely clock on the wall and its very sloww mechanisms, he worked out that it was now 8:00pm. Ted and Audrey should have left by now. And the Lorax should be asleep so there would be no extra explaining necessary. Though the thought was calming, it did make him wonder when the details would come out, but having said that, he wouldn't need to worry about it for another week or so and maybe they'd all (by some miracle) forget, though he wasn't quite sure how.

When he came down the rickety stairs, however, he glanced sideways to find three shadowy figures were sitting patiently on his sofa, tapping lightly. So much for another week.

"Shouldn't you be on your way? Your parents will be worried."

"How long have you known and how long do you have left?" Ted's voice was abnormally quiet. Barely above a whisper in fact.

"I have known for three months now..."

"So you didn't say a word..." The almost silent put painful words had come from the Lorax's mouth. So they had explained what TB was. No wonder he was so upset then.

"I approximate one month left. If, i'm lucky..." The Oncler continued. He might as well say it all now since there was no point dragging it. Ted sighed and Audrey looked as though she was going to cry while the furry peanut was looking quite angry. The Oncler couldn't have that. It would just make it worse.

"You kids go on home. I'm sure you have other things to attend to"

No one said anything. There was merely waving when all stood at the doorstep and soon enough, Ted and Audrey were on their way. The Lorax, however, remained fixed at the door. The Oncler sighed again. He had been doing too much of that lately.

"It's getting late, so perhaps you might want to sleep..."

The Lorax turned his sad green eyes to face him and nodded. There was nothing left to be said so both retired to bed after that, It really had been a long day.

* * *

Ted's pov

"Ted honey! How many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food? Ma, that goes for you too!"

While Ted's mother was busy stopping a bouncing sprout, Grammy was toying with, Ted stared silently out into the dark endless night."_The Oncler is going to die". _He repeated it over and over in his head. _"The Oncler is going to die...The Oncler is going to die...The Oncler is going to-"_

"Ted, sweetie are you alright? You seem kind of distracted"

"Mom, I think the Oncler is going to-to pass away soon"

Everything in motion stopped. Even the sprout.

"Ho...Honey? Are, are you sure?"

Ted swallowed."Yeah, i'm sure"

Grammy just stared ahead with a very upset look on her face while Ted's mom continued to ask meaningless questions.

"What makes you think so? What did he tell you? For how long will he stay?"

Ted answered every question, retelling all that had happened over the last few hours. By the end of it, his mother had stopped.

"Well lets just hope it isn't so painful"

All eyes averted to the floor, now moved to meet Grammy's. Though she looked quite sad, she also looked composed at the same time. It was like when she was telling him about the Oncler for the first time.

"Just act as though, everything is as it was, before he told you. That's probably why he didn't tell you earlier. He didn't want things to change before he moved on. He's happy."

Ted and his mother nodded their agreement in unison. It had already been tough for the Oncler and more pian certainly wouldn't be necessary now. They would just have to carry on. That was the only way it would work.

* * *

Lorax's pov

Weeks went by along with the days, hours and minutes. Though the Oncler was now noticably getting worse, his condition certainly didn't stop him from smiling when he saw friends. Ted and Audrey continued to visit and seemed to act as though nothing was wrong while the Lorax tries to be around 24/7. It didn't matter eventually though.

The Lorax had just finished watering the mini Truffula trees when he decided it was time to wake the Oncler up. Only he hadn't realised how long it had been. When he walked into the bedroom, he noticed more red stains on the thneed around Beanpole's neck. _"No!..." _the Lorax panicked slightly.

"Beanpole, are you alright there, kid?"

The Oncler turned with eyes that had seemed to have lost their colour. Now almost a grey shade, they turned to see the orange being in front. Beanpole himslef looked like _he_ had lost all his colour. _"It's not a good sign" _the Lorax almost thought in desperation.

"I need to speak to Ted"

"The kid is yet to arrive, he-"

"Please, I don't have much time!"

Then the Lorax couldn't hold back. The warm tears drizzled down his furry face as he looked up to the old man's pleading eyes.

"He-he'l be here soon, just...hold on"

But the truth was that he didn't know when Ted was coming. He could only hope he'd arrive soon.

Ted's pov

Today didn't seem like a great day from the start. Rain seemed to be looming over as if threatening those under its wake. That didn't matter too much . It was only rain after all. Besides, it was Oncler and Audrey day. Nothing would get him down.

As Ted and Audrey skidded to a halt outside the door of the Oncler's lerkum, the noticed a short, familiar figure standing on the doorstep as if waiting for them. The Lorax, guardian of the forest, was waiting for them.

"Hello Orange moustache. Is Mr. Oncler inside?"

"Yes...he is" The Lorax's voice kept breaking and was unnaturally low.

"So can we see him?"

"No Ted...no..." _had the Lorax been crying?_

"Well why not?" Ted was starting to worry and Audrey looked shell shocked for a second. _"Wait no...he can't have!..."_

The furry guardian dragged his dull eyes upwards to meet Ted"s before he swallowed and spoke.

"Ted...The Oncler is dead"

* * *

OK...So firstly thank you to ALL of you for your really encouraging comments. I have to admit I wasn't really expecting people to actually take that much notice but when I came home from school and saw reviews, my heart literally leapt. So once again thank you, and please...don't stop:) I also wanted to say that I do try to update relatively quickly and I don't think I will have any problems doing so in the near future, so more chapters will be up.

Going to the story, you might have noticed this chapter is longer than my others. That was because I a) Really wanted to get to this point and b) because it didn't seem right to stop in the middle of this. I also thought you guys might like a bigger chapter;)

I would say onwards to the next chapter, but you'l have to excuse me while I go cry in the corner because I've just killed my favourite character...;(


	6. Different broken pieces

Chapter 5-Different broken pieces

Ted's pov

He headed home after having heard the sorrowful news. What would he say? What would he_ do_? He didn't know, but the information had been enough to make him want to get away from the place of his now deceased friend.

_"The Oncler is...dead?"_

_"He died twenty minutes ago Ted"_

_"Was, was it, was it painful?"_

_The Lorax's sad eyes looked up and were filled with tears. Like flood gates opening after having remained closed for so long. It was awful to see the Lorax cry._

_"Ted, we should go home. Inform the parents..." Audrey's voice was distant but heard._

_"Yeah...We should set a day, f-f-for...funeral"_

_Audrey said nothing. She just sat under a truffula tree and silently cried to herself. The Lorax was also still crying but with wide eyes now._

_"What kind of funeral?" It was a pointless question coming from the Lorax but Ted answered none the less. The Lorax did look curious._

_"Well...I suppose cremation..." Ted hadn't realised but he was also crying. It was too much and he figured the realisation must have finally dawned in his mind._

_"You mean...you're going to Burn him?"_

_"We have to...it's his right"_

_"Is-is there no alternative? I'd rather the body wasn't burned..."_

_"Why? Does it really matter anymore?" His voice sounded like an echo. A horrible broken echo. It sounded like it had been rubbed against a grater. Not that he cared, really._

_"It's just I thought of something..."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Oh no when a tree dies...you don't burn it. The Oncler loved the forest and the trees. Maybe he would have wanted to remain here...with them"That didn't really make sense, but Ted decided to listen anyway._

_"We could bury him, if thats what-"_

_"Lets do that then...I would really appreciate it"_

_Ted just sighed and said he would talk to his mom and Grammy about the preparation. As Ted grabbed his helmet and called the tear-streaked Audrey back over to his bike, the Lorax said one last thing._

_"The Oncler had asked to see you before he...it happened. He wanted to tell you something so you were the last person he wanted to see. I think you should know he considered you very close...Ted, will you still come and visit?"_

_"No. This is the last visit. The truffula trees are strong enough now and you can take care of them. The animals are also starting to appear one by one so you won't be alone. I never want to come back here because there are too many memories and I don't know if I want to think about them"_

_He had already thought about it and decided when he first heard the Oncler was dying. He would not come back except for the funeral. After that..._

_"Let's go Audrey. We have things to do..."_

Ted walked through the door soaking from the rain that seemed to have finally fallen. His mom opened the door.

"Oh, you're back so soon Ted! I haven't even started the dinner yet, hmmm Ted? Is something the matter honey?"

Ted tried to meet his moms eyes but they refused to leave the floor. He knew there was water from the rain on his face, but it failed to hide the fact that he had been crying. A lot.

"Mother...we have to plan a funeral"

His mother looked at him for a minute, then placed whatever it was she was holding onto the side counter and opened out her arms. Ted didn't refuse it. In fact, he needed his mom, so he walked up to her and practically fell into his mother's arms as he finally, no longer silently, cried his heart out.

* * *

The funeral date had been set. Both Ted and Audrey decided it was best they buried the Oncler in his house after bidding him goodbye and according to the Lorax the body remained in the bed where he had died. The funeral would be two days from now and to be honest, the sooner it was the better it would be for everyone. As Ted was thinking about it all in his bedroom, he noticed an Orange figure standing outside his window. What was the Lorax doing here? _And how did he know where Ted lived? _He tapped lightly and seemed rather impatient. Ted let him in.

"Kid, I just wanted to ask something. Do you think humans are like trees? You know, like in their growth cycle?"

Ted had know idea what he was going on about. What kind of a question was that!?

"Uhhhhhhh, well both humans and trees grow...I guess?"

"Well great! Thats all I need to know! Thanks kid-i'l see you around."

"Wait! what are you talking about!?" Ted tried to shout across as the Lorax seemed to spring through the window and back into to the outside world. He seemed happy for a minute though Ted and no idea why. At least there was someone out there who was happy.

* * *

Mystery? pov

The world looked so bleak right now. He continued to stare outside the window in a rather bromidic fashion until a static voice blasted through the intercom.

"A mister, O'Hare to see you sir"

"Yes, yes! Let him in, and be quick about it"

"Yes sir"

A few minutes later the door opened almost reluctantly and a short little man with two larger men in black suits and glasses stepped in.

"Did you find anything then?" The little man spoke.

"Nothing O'Hare. Absolutely nothing."

"Well I had no luck as well. And here I thought it would actually be easy."

"Don't you think he might already be dead?"

"No no. He's too stubborn for that, unless something got to him first"

"He must be pretty old then now, eh?"

"about 60, if I count the years from when he was rich"

"Wow, how time flys! I swear you were only a janitor who cleaned the roads back then"

"Yeah well. Then I became famous for air. Ha! To think air could be sold!"

"But you were kicked out, weren't you?"

"Because of THAT ONCLER!...Now I want you to keep looking until we find him and make him pay and convince the public that it was his fault the air was bad so that I can retake my position as mayor with everyone at my feet including that stupid kid Ted!"

"I will be sure to work on it...sir"

* * *

Heyyyyyy everyone once again, thank you all for your continued support. I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and i'm glad it gained the desired effect I wanted from it. Please do continue and as always comments are welcome. How else can one improve;)

Ok, now to be honest, with the story, I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter. It felt too broken and sad and bitty, but I kind of needed it to be and you will see why in the coming chapters. Oh yeah, and I do want you all to guess who the mystery person at the end is. I want to know what you guys are thinking.

Not long now till we have young Oncie back, so keep reading and hopefully enjoy:) Oh and have a look at "Ask the Oncler" story by IcyJade2007 because I read the intro and it was really funny and do recommend some stories because I like stories and they're cool:)

Alright now...On with the STORY...


	7. Picking up the pieces

Chapter 6-Picking up the pieces

Lorax's pov

_"Maybe it's true...Maybe it's not._

_Maybe it's possible...Maybe it's not."_

So many thoughts swam through the Lorax's mind at this moment it was incredibly hard to focus.

"Maybe I really have found a way!"

A Flashback

_The storm grows restless as the winds sweep stray animals of their own two feet. The swamee swans, being prevented from flying, hide inside a spare cave along with the humming fish and singing barbaloots. The Lorax, with a small mustache no bigger than the length of a small tuft, turns to join them while carrying a surprisingly fat barbaloot cub called baby Lou. He's about to do a nose dive for the shelter when he notices a tree opposite being striked by harsh, cruel lightning. It splits in two and wilts. The Lorax can already feel its pain and hear it's screams but he runs for the shelter anyway. The morning after is the calm after the storm and all animals scatter and scamper happily to do their daily activities. _

_But the Lorax is sad and wants to help the tree so, so much. It's dead now and won't come back. The young Lorax feels terrible that he missed his chance to save it and puts his furry paw on the flaky bark and whispers an old chant that he had been taught. He sighs and turns when suddenly a blue light so bright fills the area and all of a sudden the tree stands tall again. It is as straight as ever, almost like a young tree and it's tufts are the most perfect pink colour. The Lora is shocked. This has never happened before yet he could see the once dead tree right in front of him. His shock soon turns to overjoyed as he had been close to this particular tree and had somehow revived it. Then he remembered that the old cantation was used to revive the dead, but could only be used within the hours of the beings death, and in perfect sync with the heart of the forest. It was a chant only the guardians knew and had to be done perfectly and only once every ten years. It was a gift._

End of Flashback

The Lorax was running back to the Lurkum as fast as his short legs could carry him. He had remembered the incident with a tree that he had once revived but only once. He had tried it with other trees and animals but it never worked. So he stopped trying and started to accept death as being natural, but this was it. He was hopeful now and knew this was different just as it was with the tree. The Lorax had been close to that particular tree just as he had been with this particular Beanpole human so of course it was different. Though the chances were possibly slim, the Lorax wanted to try.

He wanted to try and bring the Oncler back.

As he shoved passed the door, ran up the stairs and took a sharp turn left he stopped for a minute to stare at the body. At first glance it looked as though he was asleep, but then one could see the blood smeared thneed and grey skin from a closer distance. The Lorax took a shuddering breath and stepped forward. He placed his furry paws over the Oncler's body and started to chant slowly. After a minute or so the words became faster until suddenly a bright blue light filled the room. It took a few minutes before the now blurry light died down. The Lorax felt overjoyed. It had worked!

"Beanpole? Can you hear me?"

The Lorax looked over the body and noticed no significant changes. _"But there was the light!" _He hoped.

"Beanpole, can you please wake up?"The Lorax's frustration was turning into desperation.

"Beanpole, if you don't wake up right now...il-il..."

But the Oncler didn't stir. He just remained there, as he had in the first instance.

"Beanpole...Please?"

Still no signs. _"No! It hadn't worked...oh wait! Maybe if I turn around like I did with the tree..."_

The Lorax turned away and began to walk in the other direction but suddenly turned sharply back round thinking he had heard something.

Nothing...

Nothing at all...

The Lorax had...failed? _"But it was supposed to work, I don't...I don't understand..." _It was the rules though.

"But that's not how it works is it!?...IT NEVER WORKS LIKE THAT..." As the hidden anger finally left him he felt his heart fill with a familiar yet always new strange pain. The pain of losing someone. There was no anger left now only sorrow and pain. The Lorax's tears betrayed him once again but this time with the full understanding of the situation. The disbelief was gone. The Oncler was gone.

The Lorax had tried but failed. He had to get out. Now. This was absolutely horrible and being here just made it more and more worse and he certainly didn't need to see the Oncler lying there in the form of a corpse. Without any other thoughts, the Lorax dashed out of the house, careful to avoid the stray barbaloot cub walking past.

* * *

Ted's pov

Oh it was only the Lorax again. Wait, What?

The Lorax was tapping at the window again. And it was three in the morning. What could the Lorax possibly want now? Soon after Ted trudged over to the window in a sleep-like trance he let the Lorax in only to discover he was upset. No, worse. Distraught.

"Hey, what are you doing here? If anyone sees you there will be trouble and-"

"I couldn't save him...I just..." The Lorax was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Look there's nothing we can do...hey the f-funeral is tomorrow. Why don't you stay for the night since it's three already?" Ted was desperate to stop the Lorax thinking about the Oncler because if he did then so would Ted and then...

"Come on. No more crying. We should be happy, he is finally at peace" Ted's smile was wavering. He wanted to go to bed now before it all came rushing back. Luckily the Lorax was on the same lines.

"I guess your right Ted...Where should I sleep?"

Ted gave a small smile as he guided the Orange being to his bed. He didn't want to think about the death of his friend although he was curious as to what the Meatloaf was talking about exactly...

* * *

Wandering Barbaloot's pov

Furry big orange had just run past looking very sad indeed. The cub wondered why but soon lost interest when he heard the sound of creaks. The door to the den had swung open. The wooden den was coming to life and was going to eat him! The cub yelped and quickly jumped behind a tree. Wait was the den welcoming him inside? The door seemed to be swinging happily now and somehow the den didn't seem all that menacing any more. It was still dark and cold and wet but that didn't get rid of the fresh warm feeling that radiated from the queer den now. The foolhardy barbaloot couldn't resist. He was known for his adventurous behaviour and could never stop despite what the furry orange and tall furless animal had said time and again. As he bounded up the stairs he noticed multiple groups of gathering dust in the many crevices. The barbaloot and his clan had only just returned after such a long time and the owner of this den couldn't even look after it proper-wait?!

This looked so very familiar. Oh it was his house, not den. A big smile going from ear to ear covered the cubs face as he walked into the room of the sleepy thing. Or so it seemed. If only he hadn't failed to notice the tall silhouette now sitting upright.

"Pipsqueak?..."

* * *

Okkkkkkkk so hello again! Firstly I just want to apologize for taking so long to update this week. Actually the thing is I was ill. Really ill. As in, so ill I couldn't get out of bed, so for that I am really sorry:) Thank you all for bearing with me here. I consider us all a little Lorax family since we all read the same stories here and I know how frustrating it can be to have to wait so long for an update so I am sorry!

But at least I feel better now so I can go back to updating frequently again. Yay;)

So the story has progressed and i'm sure you guys can work out what just happened. If not, then you'll definitely know by the next chapter so not to worry. I don't want to give away anything so i'm not going to (hehe)! If you have any questions just leave it in a review and I will answer in the next chapter:) So ending this message with what I love to say...

Onwards with this story!...


	8. Revival and loss

"Pipsqueak?"

* * *

Chapter 7-Revival and loss

Oncler's pov

"Pipsqueak what are you-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Oncler shot out of his bed but unfortunately went flying and ended up landing on the cold harsh floor. He was momentarily disoriented and felt slightly sick.

"Uhhhh...where?...where am I? And what has happened to my voice?!" It sounded way too different and yet familiar all at the same time. It sounded strange. Another wave of sickness hit him as he sat up to his knees to face the furry little bear._ Aren't I supposed to be...in the Light?_

Pipsqueak quickly ran up to him and gave him a huge hug (or his best attempt at it) and started to speak in his incoherent little bear voice.

"Wait a minute! What are YOU doing here? I thought you guys had left after the incident and would be gone for like Forever, but apparently not... Hey are the rest of the barbaloots here too, with you?"

The Oncler got a cheery nod fixed with a smile for an answer. Well that was great...but something was really off here...something with him. He stood up slowly and began to wriggle his toes. Then he shook his feet and legs violently, followed by his arms, hands and shoulders. He then did a quick little dance to check everything was working and sat slowly back down on the creaky bed. Pipsqueak stared at him quietly with curious eyes.

"What has happened to me? I shouldn't be here, let alone be able to move around so easily. And why do I feel so...young... I need help from someone, actually anyone. I need to know what's going on. Pip you just got here, right? D you have any idea why I'm like this? Why i'm" He swallowed slightly "alive?".

Pip for his response, looked up at the Oncler in a slightly puzzled and blank expression. Then he suddenly jumped up and ran to the door pointing excitedly. The Oncler got up and headed to the door too but could hear a loud noise coming from outside. A truck maybe? The Oncler ran out of his bedroom and charged down the stairs.

"I...can RUN. Whoa, this feels amazing!" He was soon facing the entrance from inside the lurkum. The noise was getting louder.

He opened the door.

* * *

Ted's pov

Ted, Audrey and the Lorax had prepared for this day. Ted's family and Audrey and the Lorax had decided to go by car to the lurkum but no one dared say a word. As they exited the city in the car, the Lorax felt a strange tingling sensation. He shuddered.

"Hey Lorax are you ok?"

"I think so. That's never happened before so I don't know..."

"Do you feel cold? Are you sick or something?"

"What? No! I am the guardian of the forest. We don't feel the cold!" The Lorax smiled proudly. Ted gave a smirk. "If you're sure..."

They soon parked up in front of the lurkum. Or what was left of it. Where ther Lurkum once stood strong (somewhat) was now a large pile of rubble and debris. It was clearly the result of a demolition by the crane that was parked there.

"What. What happened here? Wh-what has happened to his house?" Even Audrey's angelic voice was distant to Ted who couldn't stop thinking about the endless questions in his mind. _What has happened here? Who did this? What's happened to the Oncler? His body?_The questions flooded his mind like a river and if it hadn't been for the movement of orange from his side, he may have drowned.

The Lorax had thrown himself into the pile of rubble. Digging through the wood to find something. Anything that would lead him to the Oncler's body. He needed to see the Oncler being treated with respect. Not buried under wood and stone like this! A sudden rage blinded the Lorax as he shouted out to the world.

"What is it with humans!? Who would do this!? WHO would even know about this place and hate it so much they would want to destroy it? WHO KNEW ABOUT THE ONCLER!"

Audrey started to sob behind Ted who continued to stare at the remains of the home of one of his best friends. What would be done now? What could be done? Ted had never felt so helpless and understood the Lorax's outburst. His mother and Grammy remained behind him, tears now appearing in their eyes as well. _This couldn't be happening!_

Lorax' pov

_Why! _The Lorax had never felt so angry! Deflated yes. Sad yes. Disheartened yes. But never so angry. They were all here (even Ted's family) to give their final farewells and partings to the old Oncler and now some stupid human with a crane had decided to tear the house apart. With the Oncler's body inside! How dare they! When the Lorax got a chance he would rip that guy to shreds and...

The Lorax stopped and turned to face the others. Audrey was sobbing in the corner. Ted's mother and Grammy were also crying. But it wasn't their expressions that bugged him the most. It was Ted's. The boy stared at the rubble with a completely shattered look. Tears streaked his face but it looked as though he himself couldn't tell. He continued to stare at the Lorax on top of the pile and made no movement other than the occasional blink. In all the Lorax's years he had only seen that expression once before and he didn't like it one bit. Not at all.

* * *

Ok I'm going to be completely open and say I am so sorry for not having updated for so long. The fact is I have been so busy with exams that I have been unable to sit down and think about this story for long enough. But having said that I am now officially more free so I can go back to updating more often again so no worries.

About this chapter:Well it's kind of important as there are some things to bear in mind that will come in handy later -Yes plot relation here- This hasn't been my best chapter though so just bear with me.

And finally I just want to say a huge thank you TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVOURED AND FOLLOWED AND BEEN SO AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER! It is the reviews and comments that keep me going so please don't stop. You guys are so great and without you I wouldn't be able to write so thank you.

Oh yeah and for those who asked...It is"THE PIPSQUEAK" from the film. You know...The marshmallow loving one...

And one last thing (Yes I know...I have alot to say) Could you guys answer the poll question I have on my profile. I'm curious and need to know what people think for my ideas. Thank you:)


	9. Tears, Cranes and a small Barbaloot

Chapter 8- Tears, Cranes and a small Barbaloot

? pov

"so his battered house could be found but when we got there and searched he was nowhere to be seen"

"I understand. Well have people survey the area. Look for him if you can."

"yes sir"the secretary scampered out of the door to make arrangements.

This was ridiculous. That Oncler O'Hare so desperately wanted was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was already dead and O'Hare didn't know. It shouldn't matter though. The house was destroyed and men were patrolling the area so if that Oncler did turn up, he would be seen soon enough. I sighed. Sometimes my job was so hard and trying to appease an ex-mayor with an inferiority complex just made it worse.

"sir O'Hare just requested to see you sir!" the intercom blared.

Well at least I would get to talk to O'Hare right now instead of later.

"let him in"

Several minutes later the short man with the two famous guards entered carrying what looked like a toaster with my face on it. I stared at it for a few minutes before my face burst into a huge grin which then turned into a hysterical snicker. So my job did have its perks.

"why did you bring that with you?"

"well I thought you could replace it for me seeing as it is your area of expertise"

" il sort it out. With you being out-of-town I just didn't think you'd have something like that"

"well I do. Now, news on the Oncler. Do you have him with you?" O'Hare looked too excited. Like a child receiving a long-awaited birthday present. I knew he wasn't going to like what I was about to say.

"No. I don't"

"What?! Well why not?! It was the right location wasn't it?"

"well yes but he wasn't there. We took the place apart, even brought a crane and everything but he just wasn't there. Alright stop looking at me like that."

O'Hares happy plastic grin had been replaced with a look of inexplicable sorrow. Did it matter so much?

"I thought you really had him... "

"Leave it! We have men patrolling so if he's there we'll find him. Maybe he really is dead"

"No!people like him don't just die. They come back. And cause trouble. If you can't find him then what?"

"well i guess we will just have to see wont we..."

* * *

Lorax's pov

The Lorax stared at Ted with huge sad green eyes. It was just like the moment when the Oncler had lost everything, including the last tree. That sad look that took years to replace. Far too long!

"Kid, get over here"

Ted looked up, his eyes showing no emotion as though he had given up. The Lorax couldn't allow that.

"we are gonna find him, Ted and we are gonna do it now!"

Surprise was the first thing to flicker through Ted's eyes but his brow soon furrowed with confusion.

"we can't. There is no way to find his...body. We don't even know how this happened or who even did it. We...it's hopeless"

"Listen Ted. When the Oncler lost everything he also thought it was hopeless, but it wasnt and you prove that. We should never give up on things kid even when they're at their worst. We'll wait for the owner of that crane to get back and explain things."

Ted nodded and came and sat down next to the Lorax and did something very unexpected. He pulled the furry meatloaf close and buried his face into the fur. He didn't stop crying for at least an hour before it finally died down to a weak sob and then silence.

* * *

Oncler's pov

That had been CLOSE! What if he hadn't got out in time, or what if he had questioned those people or what if he hadn't heard them? Arrgh so many what ifs! At least he and pip were out now safe and sound, well almost...

_When he opened the door, the Oncler was met with a strange sight. A huge crane was making its way over to his house and didn't seem to be slowing down any time soon. It was still quite far but was moving closer quite rapidly._

_"Hey!" The Oncler put one had in the air and started waving frantically. If that crane didn't slow down it might hit something-like a tree or his house!_

_"HEY! OVER HERE! SLOW DOWN!" When that wasn't working the Oncler threw both hands in the air and waved like a maniac. Then he stopped. Maybe he should talk to them and go closer. As he stepped of the porch and stared out to look for the drivers face, the crane stopped a few metres away. Two bulky men in black stepped out to talk to a third man who looked like a construction worker (or in this case destruction)._

_"You two do what you need to do-find him and bring him out" The third man said._

_"After we have him, tear down the house. Break it apart and leave the crane. That kid might come looking for him or something" One of the bulky men smirked._

_"We had better hurry up and search now. But be careful-you know what they say about the Oncler"_

_The Oncler immediately ran back inside, pulling Pipsqueak along with him. They were after HIM! and they wanted to tear his house down! And he didn't even know them! Why would anyone want to do that!?_

_"Pip, we have to get out-Now or else we may have a problem. Those men seem to have something to say to me and I don't think I really want to find out"_

_Pip gave a quick nod, his fear turning to a look of determination as he looked up at the fear filled blue eyes of the tall human and followed him through the kitchen and then to another door. _

_"Oh! wait here, I'll be right back!" And the Oncler rushed upstairs and returned shortly after with a familiar shaped case strapped to his back._

_"I could never leave my guitar behind-Even when I was famous, I still kept this, though my mom never knew" He winked at Pip and turned to face the door._

_"I never thought I would ever have to open this again, but desperate times I suppose" He gave a quick twist on the nob and exited through the back door of what would have been, years ago, his factory doors. As the factory that obscured the scene had been demolished long ago, there was now the vast sight of the paradise the Oncler loved so much. He made several steps out and gave one last turn at what had been his home for the past so many years. He picked up Pip._

_"Well if what those men say are true and they really are gonna take this place down, I suppose this is goodbye to my old lurkum, hey Pip. Oh don't look so sad. It's not all bad"_

_Pip looked as though he was gonna cry but gave another short nod and hugged the Oncler. Then there was a loud crash. And the black men yelling for the Oncler to come out. They were in his house._

_"Lets go Pip!" And they ran and ran. Not caring to look back._

* * *

THANKYOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. You guys are awesome! Just saying...

So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it, hate it. anything? Let me know by giving me the greatest gift of all-Reviews! They really do make my day and without them I wouldn't enjoy writing as much;)

About the Oncler to those who were wondering...YES he survived (of course he would-already killed him once;) and so he got out safetly with Pip and his guitar. What do you think will happen to him now? Where do you think he will go? Where do you want him to go?

Stay calm and all will be revealed...


	10. Surprise!

Lorax story

Chapter 9- SURPRISE!

Onclers pov

Pip and the Oncler ran fast, past trees and mud. They didn't look back and maintained the pace for a good while. Eventually they reached the edge of the Truffula paradise and the border that left it behind. Past this was a clear, vast wasteland that seemed to go on forever. The Oncler put Pip down and tapped a finger on his chin.

"Alright Pip. We have two options. I'm thinking there is no way they could know what I look like so maybe we should try and find some people to blend in with. In that case we should continue this way until we reach the city where I think Ted lives."

Pip nodded his head vigorously in encouragement.

"Then there is option two, where we head back to the forest to see if the men have left. But honestly speaking I don't think that's such a good idea. They could have followed us." Pip gave a frightened expression in response. It was settled then.

"Option one it is. Lets go!" And with a big smile on their faces they headed across the wasteland in the hope that they would reach civilisation soon. Preferably some friendly faces, not like the ones that tore down his house.

* * *

Ted and Lorax's pov

The expression on Ted's face was too similar to the Oncler's. He remembered this expression when the Oncler watched the animals leave before, years ago. The look of absolute pain and despair. Hopelessness. The Lorax jumped to his feet instead of sitting on the mountain of rubble and shouted at Ted.

"Kid! Ted! You need to stop that right now! We will find out who is responsible for this and we will get some answers! Don't worry and for heavens sake, stop looking up at me like that!"

Ted sniffed and looked up at the orange figure. He was right. He couldn't sit here and wallow. What would the Oncler think! Rubbing his face and tears away, he stood up and walked to the Lorax with a new rejuvenated look on his face.

"You're right Lorax! We shouldn't give up." He gave a small smile and looked down at the rubble beneath his feet. Surely a person about to tear down a house would check the insides first to see if there was anyone inside. That would be the logical thing to do. He looked up at the Lorax.

"I'm going for a walk. I'm going to see if anyone is around who can explain all this" and with that, he turned and walked in the direction behind the crumbled house.

After a while Ted looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky looked like a canvas of red and blue colours. It was fitting for his emotions since he felt angry and sad at the same time. He had been for a walk all around the area and hasn't found anything or anyone. He then he stopped and leaned against a tree. What were they going to do now? Did no one have answers to this? His thoughts were disturbed by a faint mumbling coming from behind him. He hid himself from the direction of the voices and listened intently. These men could know!

"...and he wasn't there. I checked the whole area and got nothing. What about you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The boss did say that Oncler was a slippery one and you can never be too careful around the likes of them"

Ted jumped slightly. What did they mean by that? Had they tried to look for the Oncler too? The two black men, he could now see had stepped into the clearing. They seemed really suspicious but Ted didn't reveal himself yet.

"So you're saying that we knocked down that shack of a house for nothing?! What will the boss say?"

"The boss already knows. He'll send more men to survey the area in about ten minutes. Then we'll take in anything and anyone we can find in the area"

Ted gasped but covered his mouth. These men were responsible! And they were dangerous. Ted waited for them to turn and walk in the other direction before running back to his family and friends. They turned to look at his haggard appearance and threw questions at him. His mother went first.

"Ted, just where have you been? You have been gone nearly two hours and I demand an explanation!"

"Mom I was sorta caught up on the moment. But that doesn't matter. We need to go back home now."

"What? But why Ted? What happened?" Audrey looked concerned. Ted sighed and then proceeded to tell them about the two strange men and what they had said. By the end of it everyone looked concerned.

"Well we had better get home right away then. Perhaps we can come again tomorrow or some other time"

Ted groaned. "That's what I've been trying to say mom. Lorax you better come too. They said they'd take anything. And also...I kinda want you to stay with me" Ted whispered the last bit and looked at his shoes. The Lorax felt touched and his moustache quivered with the emotion.

"Definitely Ted. I'll come with you." And they headed back home.

Once they had reached, Ted dropped Audrey back to her house on his scooter. She stopped outside her house and turned to him.

"Thanks Ted."

"No sweat Audrey. I don't mind, you know that"

She then whispered softly as emotion filled in her eyes. "I'm going to miss him Ted"

He nodded sadly. "I will too"

"Goodbye Ted. I'll see you maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Il see you then"

* * *

Ted lay in bed surrounded by complete darkness. He really couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe that people would try, after all these years to destroy the Oncler. That was what they had intended right? To find the Oncler? Well they were by no means friendly if they had planned to ruin his home. And what else had they said?

_"he wasn't there. I checked the whole area and got nothing"_

Ted sat up. How could they not find the body? The Lorax had said that the body hadn't been touched and was in the room on the bed. The Lorax would know right? Then how could they have missed it? Shaking his head, Ted got out of bed and turned on the light. He then walked over to the sleeping orange thing on his desk and was about to shake it awake when he stopped._ No, the Lorax has had a tiring day. I can ask him in the morning._

But that still left the question of why they hadn't found him. It was very peculiar.

Ted was drawn out of his thoughts however, when he heard the back door downstairs creak and bang. _What was that? It's 3:30. Who would try and get in? _He suddenly felt a gnawing sense of fear enter his stomach as he prepared himself to find out if someone had broken into their house. Grabbing the well placed baseball bat next to him, he left his bedroom and crept down the stairs.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he gripped the bat even tighter and walked towards the kitchen. The lights were out but he suddenly heard a clatter of pots and pans. He saw a couple of pans sprawled over the floor. His heart hammered against his rib cage hard as he neared the pile. He had never dealt with a burglar before so he had no idea how to react. Would he try to attack him? Or maybe his Grammy and Mom? Maybe he should call out or attempt to draw him out or-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A shadowy figure screamed in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed back. Then he swung his bat in the shadow's general direction. The shadow swerved and ducked, then grabbed Ted's bat and dropped it behind him. He then snatched one of Ted's wrists.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ted screamed. Then the shadow put the hand on Ted's mouth with surprising gentleness as if to hush him and then took the other hand to bring a finger to his own lips. Ted stopped struggling and looked at him intently. What kind of a burglar was this?

"Ted!" The stranger whispered in a friendly yet unfamiliar voice "It's me! It's the Oncler!"

* * *

Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh I can't believe I left this for so long! It's been what? Around seven months? Maybe eight or nine? I don't know, but I cannot BELIEVE MYSELF! Did life hinder me so much? UNFORGIVABLE!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages and honestly speaking I wouldn't be surprised if you all have moved on with your very important lives and forgotten all about me. That's cool...I mean I should have updated...regularly...*Sniffle*

ANYWAY, ENOUGH WALLOWING IN SELF PITY AND DISBELIEF! I will make a pledge to update more often, once again and you all will stick with me until the end(hopefully;)

So I ask the questions of this chapter, and oh what a chapter IT WAS! I personally loved writing this chapter, obviously because of the end, but also because we can now move on to the really interesting stuff:D

Did you like it? Hate it? Want to burn me for not having updated in so long? Well then please feel free to do so in a review! I am curious to see if some of you are actually still with me.

AND...with that said, onwards...TO THE NEXT CHAPTER;)


End file.
